fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheers to Family
Itsuki had his head on a table near the front door with a very annoyed expression on his face. He let out a long sigh and looked at the door to the guild while Kira approached him. "What's wrong Itsuki? Is Marie coming back today," she asked with a sneer. Itsuki turned his head to look at his twin sister and said, "You can be very sadistic you know that right? Anyway, no she is not and she better not be because I have no patience to deal with her or her "gifts" today. I just heard a report saying that someone saw Raido traveling toward this district, which means I will have to deal with my family's usual drama." When Itsuki first heard the report, he had his entire guild leave so the guild hall was very silent and felt very empty. The only person that hadn't left was Tsuki who was reading a book by a table next to the one Itsuki was sitting in and he was sure NaVarro was somewhere in the guild hall, but he didn't know where and didn't want to find out. Kira pulled up a chair next to him and sat down. "If it helps I promise to be relatively civil," Kira said. Itsuki turned his head to look at the door again and laughed at his sister's remark. "The day you are civil around the family is the day a fully grown Doscadon flies naturally like a bird." After speaking Itsuki's head popped up when he detected the magic power of two beings walking to the door. With a groan of irritation Itsuki stood up and walked to the door to open it. "Hello Raido so nice to see you. What problems have you brought-I mean what brings you here on this wonderful day," Itsuki said without any enthusiasm and only sarcasm. Sub-Zero's Eyes swiftly darted to his younger brother and in his minds eyes and dreams he saw himself freezing the fluid in his eyes and moisture of his mouth and expand it. Forcibly ripping his brain and skull apart and giving him a crown of blood and ice. Fitting for a demon Lord.. a dead one anyway. Sadly reality was he was here out of favor to Avelina and his mother. The words from his brothers mouth was nby the look on Sub-Zero's face an affront that he would even address him. He made it clear there was nothing left to say and only to speak to him when he was dying so he could be the first to watch. Yet this boy spoke to him anyway. Without much a reaction, Sub-Zero strolled by and said nothing. "Excuse me Raido I do believe your brother spoke to you. sarcastically so yet still he greeted you, you are to be respectfully and do the same I will not tolerate disrespect of each other within my sight.. it has gone on long enough. I raised you to be polite not be some mannerless boy. Shayera face frowned up slightly as already her plan was going to hell, but come hell or high water she would fix this. "Sorry about that hun, I hate to bring this drama back to you but as a family we need to fix damages and bring out a renewal of love and prosperity. All the information you divulged managed t help me locate your brother, and even more I found yet another child of man. Conceived when I was possessed shamefully, but I love her no less. She even reminds me of myself". Shayera smiled as she went to embrace her son, I will tell you more once we begin our little healin intervention. The tension in the atmosphere was so thick she could reach out and squeeze it, if a demon ever needed a god it would be now. Avelina was distracted by the sights and smells of their new location, content to run about the open area for as long as possible. Leaving her mother to chase after the energetic nine year old. Eventually scooping her up as the child stared at woodpecker. Nevertheless, the two collapsed into a fit of giggles, Lissa glad to see her little girl in high spirits. Alas, they were nearly left behind, Vasilisa jogging with Ave on her shoulders to catch up to her mother and brother. Arriving in time to see Sub-Zero brush by his brother. Giving a classic cold shoulder to the latter. "Is that one of my uncles?" Ave asked from her perch. "I believe so." Vasilisa murmured in response before taking the last steps to the doorway. That Shayera was already frowning meant the group was off to a splendid start. Granted, Vasilisa was not surprised given the history between the siblings. She was new to all of this as a sudden addition so seeing it firsthand was a bit disconcerting. Nevertheless, she could feel herself fill with just a bit of tension upon studying the man in the frame. Disappointment ringing heavily in her ears as she knew he was one of the three children that she would not see eye to eye with. Her siblings. "And you are?" she said, her tone carrying the slightest bit of a snark. Standing next to Shayera as she continued to observe her older brother. Surely the similarities if not identical appearance weren't lost on him. Though her facial expression remained impassive. Itsuki didn't show any surprise when he learned that he had another sister. When Kira first came to him he learned not to take anything for granted when it comes to his family. Not even 10 more siblings would surprise him. Itsuki accepted the embrace and embraced his mother in turn. "As long as it works I have nothing to complain about, though my hopes aren't high," Itsuki said still without any enthusiasm. When he stopped embracing his mother he turned toward the woman who just spoke. The snark in her voice made him sigh again since he was hoping she wouldn't bring any more drama, but he guessed he was wrong. Itsuki muttered under his breath, "Wonderful, more fuel for the inferno. I wish Samarra was here. I bet she would understand me." Itsuki paused to center self and to allow his irritation to dissipate a bit. "My name is Itsuki and the girl directly behind me is my twin sister Kira," he responded as he stepped to the side to let them by and pointed to Kira when he mentioned her. Itsuki decided to introduce Kira instead of let her do it because the less she talked the less problems he would have to deal with since he knew the first that came out of her mouth would probably be rooted in her anger and that meant it might start a fight. "And your name," he asked. Meanwhile Tsuki looked up just to see her fellow ice mage and by the look on his face she could tell why the irritation in Itsuki's voice had grown. "What's your problem Sub-Zero? Do you need time to chill," she asked with a smile. Following the voice that called out his name He saw it was Tsuki, like clockwork his attitude reset and suddenly he found his voice. "Yo Tsuki whats happening? from my eyes to this place despite it being dead as the grave and twice as silent I like what you have done with the place. I hope you didn't get caught up in this Tartaros mess when we sieged the village. I made sure to keep and hold my end of the deal". Sub-Zero walked over to greet her. Tsuki was a good person, while he wouldn't say they were good friends that shared elements and she had nothing to do with his animosity toward his siblings. I see you're still keeping the clown ringleader on a tight leash, good poor fool couldn't find his ass with both of his hands. Even kept his little guard dog over there too, oh wait or is she apart of the circus he leads too, wouldn't be surprised. Thankfully people like you are in this guild Tsuki. Sub-Zero mentioned both Itsuki and Kira without even looking in their direction, beneath his respect. Itsuki for the same reasons as the rest and Kira because she rubbed him the wrong way first meeting, another one of the clowns in Itsuki's circus And speaking of circus where's the opening act of the forgotten Loud God Slayer, the man's whose only talent was yelling and talking loud enough to wake the dead and bore them back to death. Sub-Zero mentioned his brother another one of Shayera's failed projects to him. He was dead in his eyes too. "Well brother I love and missed you too. Tell me brother are you here to claim the lives of the very people who actually care about you?. NaV himself was fed up with everything itsuki's arrogance and plotting, Raido's attitude with the past and nearly killing, Kira for blaming him for something he didn't even know about and oh yea trying to kill him. "As if there aren't enough would be sibling killers in this guild, its bad enough we got the little angry match stick kira here but now you bring the Sadistic snowman. Tell us oh great itsuki what plot or plan do you have to get us out this shit huh, Im sure you have something oh guild master". NaVarro's words were laced with sarcasm and clearly he was upset with something. Shayera rubbed her temples gently as she felt anger wash over her body, her pores were literally going to leak power at the rate her patience was being tested. Whooosah, Shayera, Whoosah. Shayera continued to rub the side of her head as Sub-Zero and NaV were about to go back and forth. She wanted to keep her composure for Lissa's sake at least but her tolerence was quickly being tried. Vasilisa strolled forward after Ave hopped down, the young woman taking the child by the hand. "The name is Vasilisa D. Draco brother." she said, her voice civil once more. She removed the snark, uninterested in perpetuating any subsequent tension. Giving a polite smile to Itsuki and Kira as she walked into the larger guild area. "See SZ, it is not so hard to make conversation in a civilized manner." Lissa commented, catching his conversation as she told Avelina to remain with Shayera. For as soon as she caught sight of him and heard SZ's mocking tone of confirmation that the woman acted. There was nothing that diagnosable about her response. No tell-tale sign of killing intent or maniacal rage. Not even a tension in the muscles reminiscent of a predator about to spring. It simply happened. One moment Lissa was handing off Avelina to her mother and the next moment she had NaVarro pinned against a wall. Before suddenly holding him in the air as the wall shattered like glass. Such was the strength of a Draco and Nakano mix. Her gaze was shot with mercury, the aquamarine depths banished by silver as luminescent as the moon. The woman's hand retained a vice grip on NaV's neck, unconcerned about his well-being. "So you're the pathetic piece of shit known as the eldest. What did SZ call you again? A god slayer? Funny, you don't look that intimidating. Let me make myself very clear. You betrayed family values; if you were a Draco found guilty of such a measure, I would be liable to kill you right now. A Draco's loyalty to their kin is absolute regardless of time, convenience, or daunting odds. We never leave our members to face their problems alone. However, my mother or should I say our mother. Truly I don't think you deserve to call yourself her child after leaving her to the pits. But I'm bored of lecturing a chicken-heart like you. So we're going to pretend you have courage, that you won't turn tail at the first sign of trouble. You're going to make-believe that you are strong and actually care about this family's well-being. For mom, my daughter, and myself. Understood? I don't want my child to think she was brought to a place that would abandon her at the first opportunity. That she is unable to place her faith in any of you." she let this last sentence rest on everyone, her voice endlessly cold as this dagger buried itself into all present. An unforgiving manifestation of the moon's witness to the destruction it wrought upon the world. While remaining detached and empty like a frozen tundra. It was a warning note that she would be more than happy to enforce the peace. While empathetic in regards to the situations Kira and SZ were subjected to, Lissa made it clear she would never compromise her daughter's safety with their own recklessness. "Understood?" she said, her voice ringing with a ancient authority. A presence of sorts filling the room. Satisfied, the woman tossed NaVarro with a flick of her wrist before her mercury gaze raked over all present. Finding Avelina, she walked towards the girl before bending down. The silver leeched away as her cerulean gaze returned once more. "Sorry for scaring you love. Mom had to make sure that these people understood cordiality was necessary. Ok?" she kissed Ave's forehead. The girl remained in awe, having seen a whisper of her mother's strength first hand. She honestly wondered how Lissa moved so fast or was so strong. Though what mattered to her was that her mom was back once more, the girl hugging Vas with all her might. Quickly accepting the eccentric bunch for what they were with the intuition of a loving and forgiving child. Itsuki looked at his NaVarro and said, "Would it kill you to be calm for once. The family is here together for a reason and that reason isn't to start a fight. If you really have a personal problem with me NaVarro just come to me later and I will tell you why I did it." Itsuki slowly walked into the guild hall and glanced in Tsuki's direction for a second before returning his attention to his family. "So, can we get started now? The sooner we start this thing the faster we can leave and go our separate ways again," he continued quickly trying to take charge of the situation by feeding off the stunned silence that Vasilisa no doubt created with her little stunt.